I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified phonograph capable of being started by a shock imparted thereto. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device into which the simplified phonograph hereof is incorporated. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a phonograph which is suitable for being incorporated in a toy, such as a laughing bag or a talking doll, and which is capable of generating sounds when any exterior force or shock is imparted to the toy.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, simplified phonographs of shock starting type have been provided. These conventional phonographs, generally, can be classified into two major types. First, there is the phonograph wherein a starting lead switch is correlated with a weight means. The other type of phonograph contemplates a link mechanism which is correlated to a weight means.
The first type of phonographs has proven to be not only of somewhat high cost, due to the fact that it necessitates the use of two switch contacts and a complicated weight means construction, but, also, has a considerably delicate lead switch mechanism. Consequently, the first type of phonograph is unsatisfactory as a simplified phonograph for toys due to malfunctions and low acceptance or yield rate.
In case of the second or other type, the link mechanisms of the device are, by their inherent nature complicated and too big to be received in a small casing. Thus, where used, they not only give rise to a cumbersome appearance, but, also, are ineffective. Most important, though, there is great difficulty in incorporating such phonographs into small size toys.
Yet, the mechanical starting system of the second type does display advantageous features, such as, correct and firm function and low production cost. These advantages are suitable for simplified phonographs of the type under consideration.